Reversing pinions or idler pinions or idlers, which are located on a main shaft or intermediate shaft, are frequently used in transmissions for the forward and reverse operation of motor vehicles.
On the one hand, the mounting of the idler should withstand large radial forces that occur during use in first gear or in reverse gear. At the same time, large axial forces occur in helical idlers.
DE 103 453 50 A1, JP 1 120 432 and DE 103 298 70 deal with the absorbing of axial forces such as occur in transmissions. DE 218 844 A1, JP 9 049 526 and DE 4 332 038 A1 show radial bearing cages which are configured such that the radial bearing can also absorb axial forces.
At least one object of the invention is to provide a loadable transmission which only has a small overall size. Other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary, detailed description, and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and forgoing technical field and background.